


6 feet under (your belt)

by starwreck



Series: Nerd Jeno and Bad boy Jaemin's Journey [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Penetrative Sex, Soft Na Jaemin, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jeno pops the question of meeting his parents casually and Jaemin would say yes before everything escalates and now his first impression to Jeno's mother is her son's hand in his pants.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Nerd Jeno and Bad boy Jaemin's Journey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	6 feet under (your belt)

♡

"Do you want to meet my parents?"

"On God, Jeno. Not now!" Jaemin grunts when Jeno flicks his wrist, eliciting a loud whine from Jaemin. "Not when you're trying to give me a damn fucking handjob."

"What?" Jeno frowns, quickening his pace on Jaemin and relishing in his breathy sounds and the cute scrunches of his face. "You don't wanna meet them?"

Jaemin's head falls onto Jeno's shoulder, breathing heavily. "I do b-but this isn't a topic we should discuss when you're touching my dick."

Jeno coos, taking off his hand and cocks his head teasingly. Jaemin whines and makes grabby hands for Jeno to continue. "C'mon. Let's discuss it right now then."

"Jenoooo!" Jaemin cries, nuzzling his nose on the juncture between Jeno's shoulder and neck. "Please,"

"Please?"

" _Please_ ," Jaemin begs, tugging on Jeno's hand and leading it back to his hard erection. 

Jeno smirks and presses a kiss to the corner of Jaemin's lips. "My sweet boyfriend looks prettiest like this "

"When he's hard and trying not to die?"

"When he's begging for cock." Jeno puts on an innocent smile. "Like the cockslut he is."

The word seems to do wonders to Jaemin, judging by how his cock twitched and Jeno indulges in it by whispering more degrading names in Jaemin's ear, making Jaemin flush crimson red.

The two are too focused on their pleasure to not realize the door abruptly opening and a lady in her late 40s walking in with a floral blue paper bag.

"Jeno! I bought you souvenirs. What are you–" 

The two freeze and Jeno snaps his head to the opened door in horror while Jaemin ducks his head, whimpering when Jeno lets go of his cock.

"Mom?"

♡

"Lee Fucking Jeno! You! You! What am I supposed to do now?"

Jeno bites down on his lip guiltily. "Look at this on the bright side. They know their son and his boyfriend are sexually active and happy?"

"Yeah, because your mother's first impression of her son's boyfriend is seeing her horny son with his hand down his hornier boyfriend's pants!"

"I can sense the sarcasm in that "

Jaemin shoves a pillow to Jeno's face, effectively shutting the older up. Jeno huffs and puts the pillow away, grabbing onto Jaemin instead. 

"You're mad?"

"Furious,"

"Will a kiss make you less mad?"

Jaemin sends him a threatening glare and Jeno pouts, looking the cutest and making Jaemin's facade crack.

"I hate it when you look at me like that,"

"You _love_ it,"

"Exactly!" 

Jeno perches his chin on Jaemin's shoulder, trailing soft pecks along his neck and Jaemin leans back tiredly.

"Do you think your mom hates me?"

Jeno shakes his head, snaking his arm around Jaemin's stomach. "She doesn't. She's shocked. Probably will be for the next few months? But she doesn't hate you. If there was someone she'd hate, it would be me. I was the one defiling you."

Jaemin chuckles, turning slightly to peck his cheekbone affectionately. "I liked it."

"Fucking in public?"

With a roll of his eyes and a pinch to Jeno's arm, Jaemin sighs. "Not when your mother is the spectator."

Jeno beams. "So you _do_ like being watched?"

"Shut up,"

"I guess us taking a quickie anywhere we could has made you like it."

"I hate that you're right." Jaemin replies, melting in Jeno's arms and tightens Jeno's hold on him. "But seriously, what are we going to do with your mother? We'll have to meet her eventually, right?"

"Yeah, about that…" Jeno trails off, looking sideways and licking his lower lip. It's a habit he picked up when he feels guilty and Jaemin closes his eyes, knowing instantly that it's bad news. "I actually already promised my parents we're going there by next Saturday."

"Jeno!" Jaemin scolds, slapping his thigh and whining a lot more.

"It won't be bad, I swear. Just dinner,"

" _Just_ dinner?"

"I-I might have promised to stay for the night."

Jaemin kicks his feet in the air. "Why don't you just push me off a cliff and leave me to die?"

Jeno coos, grabbing Jaemin's hand and smiles warmly. "You know if you fall off one, I'll be holding your other hand." 

Jaemin gives him a deadpan look which prompts Jeno to continue.

"Because we're both dumbasses!"

♡

"What are you doing?"

Jeno eyes Jaemin scribbling what seems to be vertical lines crossed out on a piece of paper which takes half of the page. Jaemin pauses, looking at Jeno with a small frown and an upset glare.

"Counting the days 'til I embarrass myself in front of your parents and have the image of her son and his boyfriend fucking in daylight." Jaemin emphasizes each word with a harsher click of his pen and Jeno scoops the pen away. 

"Baby? I said I was sorry and well, we can't really do much about that. Mom hasn't met this you yet. The sweet, pretty, loving you."

"Because unfortunately, she met the horny, desperate me first." Jaemin grumbles and crumples the paper in his hand.

Jeno exhales, kneeling down beside Jaemin and cradling his face in his hands. Jaemin's natural pout is evident once Jeno gives his cheeks a light squish. He smiles, crescent eyed and steals a peck on the lips.

"It's like, impossible to hate you, baby."

Jaemin snorts, knowing the truth to the words. He's been hated on through high school and he can say Jeno is quite literally his _only_ friend in which they didn't last long until they started dating.

"I'm serious. I've had a few friends with even more questionable first impressions towards my parents and they still ask about the boy who ripped his pants in the middle of dinner."

Jaemin cracks an amused smile.

"There. I see rainbows now." Jeno pokes the corner of Jaemin's mouth. "Pretty,"

Jaemin sighs. "Do we really have to leave?"

"Baby," Jeno calls out softly while Jaemin nuzzles his head on Jeno's palm. "We can change that first impression, you know? We surprise them with your amazing cooking skills! They know I can't cook for life if you exclude ramyeon so this is a good opportunity. They'll fall in love with your cooking."

"Like you did with me?"

"Yeah,"

"I hate that you have a point,"

"I always do," Jeno pecks Jaemin's forehead.

"Yeah, except when you're horny because you think with your dick then," Jaemin kisses Jeno's cheek. "But I can't say I hate that,"

"Be honest with me. You only like me because of my dick, don't you?"

Jaemin laughs, pressing another kiss to Jeno's other cheek and walking over to the kitchen, ignoring his question.

"Jaemin? You're not going to defend yourself?" Jeno trails after him, looking like a dejected puppy with his big pout.

Jaemin hums as he checks the refrigerator. "Kimchi fried rice okay with you?"

"Jaemin!"

"Kimchi fried rice it is,"

♡

"I'm sweating," Jaemin gulps, eyes blinking too many times than usual. He glances towards the road path leading to the only exit but Jeno cups his face, making him turn back.

"Hey, they'll love you. Don't get so nervous. We've been living together for so long now. I put in a lot of compliments for you." Jeno assures, squeezing Jaemin's shoulder.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jaemin looks constipated as he frowns.

"If you're still worrying about that day, then it's fine! My mom would probably forget it already."

Jaemin sighs. "Jeno, I don't think you get how seeing your son giving a handjob to his boyfriend will never _ever_ leave her mind."

Jeno side hugs him, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple and earning a soft whine from Jaemin who visibly deflates. "You have all the charms that are needed to make her love you. It's not hard. You're already lovable,"

"You know, I have this image of a typical bad boy."

"And it makes you look hot."

"Jeno," Jaemin warns.

"What? Appreciating my sexy boyfriend is not a crime."

Whilst the two boyfriends bicker, the door to Jeno's home is abruptly opened, catching the two off guard with Jaemin straightening up like a pole and Jeno sliding his hand down to hold Jaemin's.

"Mom,"

She looks the same as she did the last time Jaemin saw her—minus the horrified expression, her smile warm and the deep crinkle in her eyes. Jaemin realizes Jeno gets his soft, warm look from his mother. Lovely.

Mrs Lee turns to Jaemin and despite Jaemin's worry, her face doesn't change into that of disgust but still with her bright smile. 

"Come in, you two." She ushers them in and before entering, Jaemin bows politely while Jeno closes the door behind them. "It's been awhile since Jeno came home and the one time he does, he brings over a special guest!"

Jaemin can't help but nod awkwardly while Jeno shushes his mother. 

"You're exaggerating, Mom."

"Now that I take a good look at you. You're a pretty good looking boy, I wonder how our Jeno managed to snatch you as his boyfriend."

Jaemin is grateful Jeno's mother seems to forget or most probably ignore whatever she's seen that day and he rejoices, replying back playfully. "I wonder too, why Jeno would even like me in the first place."

Jeno sends him a look, frowning slightly. "What's there not to like of you? You're literally a ball of cute, fluffy sunshine." He pinches Jaemin's cheek gently. "Don't say that anymore."

Jaemin clicks his tongue at him, rubbing his reddened cheek and looks back at Mrs Lee who has a fond expression on her face and he flushes red, a little embarrassed over the small display of affection with her son.

"It's nice to see Jeno finally finding someone he likes and I heard you've been together since high school? That's adorable!" She squeals, clapping her hands excitedly. "Jeno's told me everything about you."

"I suppose they're all good things?" Jaemin giggles, sending Jeno a look.

"Of course! He keeps on complimenting you and _oh_ , I have to thank you for always feeding this big baby of mine. I can't believe years of living alone and he still can't cook anything besides ramen." Mrs Lee snickers, pulling Jaemin down to sit with her at the dining table. 

"I tried teaching him some easy recipes and he did attempt cooking but he burnt them once and he never wanted to try again." Jaemin shares, eyes crinkling as he recalls the memory of smoke and dark, crisp burnt meat on the pan and a pouty Jeno behind the stove. 

Mrs Lee laughs heartily, looking at them both fondly before locking gazes with Jaemin, eyes almost sparkly. "Do you wanna take a look at Jeno's baby pictures?"

Jaemin lightens up instantly.

"No!" Jeno whines.

"Sure!" Jaemin beams at the same time and jumps to his feet with Mrs Lee pulling him away to have a memory down the lane of Jeno's childhood.

"Na Jaemin!"

"I'll have fun, baby."

♡

"Will you be okay, Jaeminnie? I know that boy isn't as light as he looks. You can just leave him to sleep here."

Mrs Lee stares in concern as Jaemin tries his best to put the sleeping, drunk boy on his back. 

"Don't worry. I'm quite strong, you see? It'll be easy." Jaemin flashes a bright grin. "We'll go to sleep first then, Mrs Lee." 

The lady nods, urging Jaemin to climb upstairs to Jeno's room while Jaemin huffs and climbs up the stairs with Jeno on his back. It was a ridiculous game Jeno started playing with his father that evening after dinner. A simple drinking game. Jaemin curses out Jeno's competitiveness and knows how stubborn he is once he gets drunk. 

Mr Lee is a carbon copy of Jeno or it should have been the other way but the elder obviously being better at drinking, took up the challenge and claimed his win, leaving Jeno drunk over his ass, cheeks flushed and drowsily babbling words.

If Jeno was drunk at their own home, Jaemin wouldn't have minded but it's not as if it's a problem at Jeno's home. Though, Jaemin isn't sure how he's supposed to take care of drunk Jeno when he's staying in the guest room. 

When Jaemin finally reaches the second floor effortlessly, Jeno stirs awake and lets out a confused sound. Then, he giggles. The sound rumbling through his chest and Jaemin can feel each vibration from the way Jeno's chest is pressed against his back. 

"You okay back there?" Jaemin pipes up.

Instead of answering, Jeno nuzzles his head in the crook of Jaemin's neck, his lips dangerously close to Jaemin's jaw and his hold on Jaemin tightens. 

"Clingy," Jaemin mumbles as he maneuvers his way to Jeno's room. Jaemin tries to get him off of his back yet Jeno doesn't look like he'll let go any soon. Jaemin sighs, knowing it's going to be a long night. 

Jaemin drops Jeno down on his bed but since Jeno still has his grip on Jaemin, he pulls his boyfriend down with him and instantly locks his position with legs wrapped around Jaemin.

"Jeno, come on. You're drunk and I'm sleepy. I have my own guest room, remember?"

"Why can't you just stay with me?"

"Because you're horny and your mom went through so much trouble to prepare the room for me."

A drunk Lee Jeno is always a different type of horny and Jaemin has experienced a few episodes of said drunk Jeno.

"But—" Jeno pouts and Jaemin can't see but he can feel the deep frown along with it.

"There, there. It's only for one night. You'll be fine, you big baby. Now, let go. Let me tuck you in, okay?"

Jeno gives in surprisingly easier than Jaemin thought he would. The usual Jeno would put up a fight and demand something in exchange.

"Kiss me first," 

Okay, this is still the usual Jeno.

"Jeno."

"Kiss me first and I'll let you go."

Jeno has his hand wrapped around Jaemin's wrist instead and Jaemin knows nothing can make him loosen his hold even while asleep. He's gone through many nights trying to get out of Jeno's tight embrace but always ends up with him squeezed into sleep again.

"Fine. One kiss and I'm leaving." Jaemin promises and Jeno makes him face him. Jaemin takes a few seconds to admire Jeno's drunken state and flushed cheeks as he leans in to press their lips together. It's an innocent, sweet kiss until it wasn't.

Jeno, even while drunk, had flipped the situation and pushed Jaemin down onto the bed. He licks into Jaemin's mouth, sucking his tongue and swallows the moan ripping out of Jaemin's throat. 

Jaemin knows better to stop Jeno but he's gone through a whole day without his dose of Jeno kisses, a whole nerve-wrecking day with Jeno's family. He thinks he deserves this.

"Jeno," Jaemin breaks away from the kiss while Jeno trails his lips along Jaemin's jaw. "Jeno, your family can hear us!"

"Then, we only need to be quiet, hm?" Jeno noses on Jaemin's throat. "You can do that, right?"

"Jeno," Jaemin whines, hand clutching tightly onto the front of Jeno's shirt. "If we get fucking caught—"

Jeno steals a kiss.

"Stay quiet and we won't."

Jaemin groans when Jeno gets handsy and removes both of their shirts. Jeno peppers kisses on Jaemin's chest, leaving no area untouched. Jeno pulls Jaemin's hand, placing it right on top of his bulge, pulsating hard and half hard.

"You horny bastard." Jaemin mumbles under his breath as he presses lightly on Jeno's cock with the heel of his palm.

"Touch me, please." 

Jaemin is always so weak when Jeno begs with his puppy eyes and adorable pout and he knows his boyfriend knows about this, hence Jeno using it on him all the time.

"I'm gonna need you to be quiet too," Jaemin says, brushing their lips once again and Jeno chases after his lips.

"I will." Jeno nods obediently and Jaemin chuckles, pressing a kiss under Jeno's eye. 

Jaemin slides down onto the floor, knees gently hitting the ground as he manhandles Jeno into the position he wants. Drunk Jeno is both hard and easy to handle. Drunk horny Jeno even easier. 

Jeno looks so dreamy when Jaemin raises his head to look at him through his lashes. Jeno has a soft smile as he caresses a finger on Jaemin's cheek, pinching it after.

Jaemin is in between Jeno's legs, on his knees as he leans forward to kiss Jeno's length. He's already hard just from their kiss earlier and Jaemin relishes in his erection, looking even more drunk than Jeno when he rubs his cheek against his clothed cock.

"Take it off," Jeno huffs. "Now." 

Jaemin hums as he decides to tease Jeno a little bit, pulling Jeno's pants down and lays his head on Jeno's strong thigh, nosing against his bare skin. 

Jeno runs his fingers through Jaemin's soft hair gently before his grip tightens and he tugs on his hair, pulling Jaemin closer to where he wants him to be.

"I need you now, baby." Jeno's voice is low and deep as he says this and Jaemin feels his insides burn. Jeno always manages to throw Jaemin off his game. 

Tugging onto Jeno's underwear with his teeth, Jaemin pulls it down, letting his cock spring out. Jaemin licks his lips, biting on them after. "You started this."

Jaemin immediately has his hands on Jeno's length, stroking him until he's hard all while looking up at him. With Jeno's dark gaze on him, Jaemin engulfs him whole in his mouth little by little, from the head of his cock and gives kitten-like licks, swirling his tongue around.

Jeno moans, patting Jaemin's hair as if praising him good job.

Jaemin takes more of him in, relaxing his jaw and stops just when he feels Jeno hitting the back of his throat. He hums, closing his eyes momentarily to hollow his cheeks around Jeno. Jaemin mentally giggles when he feels Jeno growing bigger inside him. 

The parts his mouth can't reach, Jaemin has his hand wrapped around and gently stroking it to the rhythm of his sucking. He bobs his head up and down, making Jeno let out a low growl. 

"Jaemin, fuck, baby. Don't stop—" Jeno bucks his hips up, slightly choking Jaemin but he loves the burn in his throat, even going as far as to tap Jeno and telling him to do it again. "You're gonna be the death of me." 

Tears prickle Jaemin's eyes at how impossibly big Jeno is, pleasure coursing through his veins and adrenaline keeps Jaemin high as he lets Jeno thrust in.

"I'm close." Jeno moans, keeping his thrusts steady and right when his orgasm is about to hit, the door is abruptly opened.

"Son, are you asleep yet? Does this mean i won— _oh._ " 

_Oh_ indeed.

Jaemin feels as if time stopped. It's déjà vu all over again and this time is worse, because it's not his hand in Jeno's pants but his mouth. _His mouth!_

Jaemin doesn't dare to look at the person at the door; he recognises the voice to belong to Mr Lee, the only other man in the house. He feels humiliation wash over him, his whole body turning cold as ice. 

"I-I'm—um, I'll leave you two alone. Don't forget to—" Mr Lee coughs. "Lock the door."

Jaemin hears the older man shut the door close and rushed steps following him. He, with Jeno's cock in his mouth and on his knees, has been seen doing a blowjob by none other than the head of the household, Jeno's own father.

"Jaemin," Jeno calls out after his boyfriend has been staring blankly for a concerning time. Does Jeno not realize the implications of what just happened?

Bursting into tears, not out of pleasure, Jaemin pulls away from Jeno and cries into his hands. Wailing like a child, his shoulders shake with every cry.

Jeno instantly kneels down beside him, cradling Jaemin's head in his hands and patting him comfortingly. It makes Jaemin cry worse. He pulls Jaemin to his chest, swaying them from side to side, feeling bad for being the reason Jaemin cried somehow.

Jeno ends up carrying Jaemin into bed, hugging the crying boy to sleep. Jaemin babbles incoherently, tears staining his pink cheeks and Jeno kisses them away, gently caressing his face.

"Your dad—He saw us—We were—w-we were—I was at you, then he—"

"Shh,"

Jeno ignores the aching pain in his lower region as long as he makes sure Jaemin feels a little better, cuddling him to sleep and if it makes him soften, then it's completely fine.

♡

As expected, the air during breakfast is awkward for the three men while the two women happily chat about some new cosmetic products. Jaemin would love to join but he doesn't dare voice out a word with Mr Lee in the room. Can he crawl into a hole in the ground and stay there forever?

He can't expect Mr Lee to forget just like Mrs Lee did. Even while drunk, Jaemin is sure the shocking sight will probably remain etched in his mind forever, because it's not every day you get to see your son being blown by his boyfriend.

Jaemin avoids even looking at Mr Lee's way and so does the older as he tries to act nonchalant by the light conversation he makes with his family. Jaemin eats quietly, smiling politely whenever Mrs Lee looks at him.

Breakfast is over before Jaemin knows it and he offers to clean up. Mrs Lee doesn't let him at first but Jaemin insists while Jeno sends a pleading look her way. Jeno ends up helping Jaemin clean up, throwing him a concerned glance once in a while. 

"Jaemin?"

Jaemin hums tiredly as he puts the dishes into the sink, looking at Jeno with a sad frown. Jeno sighs, approaching Jaemin with more dishes. 

"I can handle this, why don't you go sit down?"

"No," Jaemin shakes his head. He's a little embarrassed for crying the whole night and even waking up crying but Jeno has been kind, comforting him with his presence and warmth and it's enough. Although, a part of Jaemin wants to blame him. "You go."

"Baby," Jeno whines, standing behind Jaemin while Jaemin starts washing the dishes. "I'm sorry." Jeno says sincerely.

"It's okay. It's...not your fault."

"You hesitated."

Jaemin pouts, silently doing the dishes. 

"Can I hug you?"

Jeno sees his head bob a little and Jeno throws himself on Jaemin, resting his chin on top of Jaemin's shoulder, snuggling in and taking a whiff of Jaemin's smell.

"It's okay."

"Easy for you to say, dumbass. Now both of your parents are going to think their son's boyfriend is a horny ass who can't keep his hands away from their son."

"If it makes you feel better, they know that I'm a pervert."

"I hate you." Jaemin grumbles, nudging Jeno's ribs with his elbow.

"I love you too." Jeno smiles, tightening his hug on Jaemin.

Jaemin blows a raspberry, turning off the tap water and turns to Jeno, still with his small frown.

"Smile a bit, Jaeminnie." 

"I don't feel like it." Jaemin rolls his eyes, knowing that Jeno knows he's just bluffing.

"Come on, smile for me." Jeno cups his face and squishes his cheeks playfully. "Smile, Jaemin-ah. You have the prettiest smile and the Sun would pay a gazillion stars just to catch a glimpse of your smile."

Jaemin snorts, the end of his mouth curves upwards. Jeno always manages to crack him up. It's the comedian in him, Jaemin thinks but he doesn't want to show his smile even after Jeno's sweet words.

So, Jeno chooses to attack him with tickles, fingers sneakily tickling Jaemin's sides. Jaemin squeals and shrieks while laughing, twisting his body away from Jeno but at the end, he still ends up in his arms. Jaemin is still laughing when Jeno stops tickling and Jeno steals a peck.

"The Sun has banked in a gazillion stars into your account." Jeno says with a smile and Jaemin clicks his tongue yet he smiles back shyly.

"Thank you,"

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know, I'm grateful for that. It's the perks of having the cutest boyfriend in the whole wide world."

"I thought I had the cutest boyfriend though?"

Jaemin slaps Jeno's arm lightly. "Sorry about last night...I left you to—you know?"

Jeno shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Jaemin's eyebrow. "It's fine. How can we even continue when the love of my life is crying his eyes out? It hurts me when you cry."

Jaemin frowns and pinches Jeno's cheek. "So did you get to get off or—"

The sound of someone clearing their throat startles them and they turn to see Jeno's older sister looking sheepish as she peeks her head in.

"Mom is calling for you, Jeno." She says and Jeno, unhesitantly steals one last peck from Jaemin then runs off before Jaemin could smack him.

Jaemin is smiling fondly at his retreating back that he doesn't notice Jeno's sister approaching him. She fakes a cough to catch his attention and Jaemin sends her a polite smile.

"I see Jeno is literally heart eyes all over you.'

Jaemin chuckles in embarrassment from the fact that his sister can tell how Jeno is.

"I've heard about you ever since the kid started living alone. He talks a lot about the kid next door who looks cute as hell but will also give you hell."

Jaemin wheezes, "H-he said that about me?"

"Yeah, he tells me quite a lot actually. Sometimes even more than our mom knows. Oh, but that's a secret!"

Jaemin makes a mouth zipping gesture

"He said he was starting to fall for the bad boy wannabe who is literally just a soft cute pretty boy who dresses in dark clothes."

Jaemin's face heats up.

"I'm really glad you two got together, Jaemin. He used to be really...reserved but after he met you, I noticed the little changes. How he got a bit warmer, How he started caring more. How he would think of you whenever we're out shopping. Did you know his eyes light up whenever you're mentioned?"

The confession surprises Jaemin. Some he already knows, some he didn't really think were true yet coming from Jeno's sister herself, then it must have been true. 

"Honestly, I thought the boy he fell for was a little bad news. Jeno can be kind of a naive idiot because he trusts people easily but after seeing you two together, I don't have any more worries."

"O-of course!" Jaemin's voice cracks embarrassingly which she only smiles at. "I really, really treasure Jeno. There's no one like him for me and I feel like he saved me by coming into my life. I could never thank him enough and I'm happy. I'm happy to have someone love me like he does."

She smiles wider, giving a light pat to Jaemin's shoulder. "I really hope you two last long. I'll be happy to have another little bro into the family. And it seems like both my parents like you a lot."

The smile adorning Jaemin's face that morning is the most genuine as he feels his heart soar into the high clouds. He thinks it's okay that he ruined his impressions towards Jeno's parents. He can just make them love him too later on.

♡

"Did something happen earlier? You were still frowning. Wait—what did noona tell you?"

Jaemin hums as he sways their laced hands together. "She told me about you."

"And?" Jeno tugs on their hands.

"You're really, really cute. You know that?"

"Jaemin!" Jeno whines, making them both stop walking. "What did she tell you?"

"They were all good stories. Don't worry, you big baby. Honestly, it made me love you even more." Jaemin reveals, smiling shyly.

"Wait, what?"

Jaemin takes both Jeno's hands to his face and kisses the middle of his palms. "I'm glad you didn't leave me to bleed to death then. I'm glad you took me in and treated me. I'm. glad you fell in love even when I looked ugly as hell."

"You can never be ugly to me. You're the prettiest person I've seen."

"And I've heard." Jaemin chortles, remembering Jeno's sister telling him of a few more interesting stories before they left. "I'm glad we were neighbours. I'm glad we moved in together. I'm glad to finally find the meaning of love through you."

"Now, that's just cheesy." Jeno scrunches his face in fake disgust.

"Way to ruin the moment, Jeno." Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly then wraps his arms around Jeno's waist. "I'm glad, I really am."

Jeno only smiles, eyes turning into crescents as he hugs Jaemin to his chest. "I'm glad it's you."

There, in the middle of an empty street, surrounded by street lights and the moon's beauty, Jeno and Jaemin knew. They found a home in each other. 

"Okay, since we got cockblocked, can we please please fuck when we get home?"

"You really haven't learned your lesson, huh? Do you want someone to see us when you're balls deep in me?" Jaemin clicks his tongue before realising. "Wait, on second thought—" He eyes the quiet alley they just passed. 

"I thought you didn't like dirty places." Jeno recalls with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I like anywhere if it's with you." Jaemin admits, blushing prettily. "But right now, I really just want you in me."

"Jaemin, I swear. You are going to be the death of me. In public?"

"Don't tell me you're not an exhibitionist. I can list down five times at the top of my head. Now, come on. I'll let you come inside me if you're nice."

"You bad boy. You can't take that back!"

"Hurry up, nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> Might be the last part for this series <3  
> I love this series a whole lot so thank you for reading!


End file.
